Why Opposites Attract
by Kitara Violet
Summary: Jecht and Kuja on certain things in their married life together. Mentioned MPreg.


vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90 of Kitara Violet: Hello readers! Sorry me or Kitara haven't done anything in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. Our schedules are uber crazy! But here's something short-ish and sweet!

* * *

**Scent**

He smells like flowers…FLOWERS! A man should not smell like damn flowers and look so sexy. But I can't help but be intoxicated by his scent.

_He smells like the ocean and a musky scent that is all his. No other man can smells like it and I'm completely hypnotized when I inhale his scent._

**Touch**

Aside from being rough in bed? He touches me like he's afraid I'll disappear. Feels pretty nice to have someone touch me like I'm a god or something.

_He touches me like I'm made of fine china and that he's afraid he'll break me. Those rough, calloused fingertips run along my face so tenderly like I'm a piece of art. Jecht doesn't just touch my skin. He touches my soul._

**Kids**

Heh, I already have one that's only a few years younger than Kuja. But Kuja is able to have them and he gave birth to our twins, Nicodemus and Savannah. Then, about a year and a half to two years later, he gave birth to our sons, Tariq and Damien. Heh, don't blame me for not being able to keep my hands off of him.

_I had already raised my sweet Silver Dragon, Jewel, when she was a baby. And I was so happy when I found out she was still alive. But giving birth to four children? I made it clear that I don't want any more children until our current children move out! Though I will admit, we make some beautiful babies. But of course, they are MY children after all._

**Appearance**

Have you not seen him? Most people already think he's a female and it's only gotten worse after he grew some female parts during his pregnancy. But no matter what, Kuja is the most beautiful man in the worlds.

_I really wish he would put on a shirt at least. I hate when people gawk and stare at him. I know my husband is the hottest thing on two legs! But at least I can sleep knowing none of them get the pleasure of touching that wonderful body or have it wrapped around them at night._

**Pain**

I know his childhood is not something out of fairytale. Every now and then, I see the pain in his eyes, especially when those in his world that know of his crimes continue to bring him down whenever they get the chance. Kuja somehow manages to keep that pain hidden from them and continues to walk in confidence.

_The pain of losing his wife and his friends is something he never shows or talks about, even to me. But the one time he did tell me, I could see the man hidden behind the cocky attitude. My poor love, I only hope that he finds comfort in my arms when the pain becomes too much._

**Attraction**

People look at us and wonder how the hell we find each other attractive. I admit, I first thought he was a woman, but he was more than happy enough to blast me with a Flare Star to show otherwise. That was enough to let me know I wanted this man. Never thought I'd end up married to a pretty boy.

_Opposites do attract indeed. I wanted him the moment I saw him though it was originally just physical attraction. I never planned to get emotionally attached to him. But our lust eventually turned into love. Marrying this oaf has been the best decision I ever made._

**Scars**

There are scars on that beautiful pale skin. Scars so faint that you have to be really close to see them. Despite looking delicate, I know he's strong and won't break so easily.

_His scars are very much visible, the complete opposite of mine. Once in a while, he'll let me give them attention and I hope my touch temporarily erases the memories of how he got them._

**Marriage**

What was I thinking when I asked him to marry me, you ask? I wasn't. I didn't have to think if I wanted to marry him. I know I wanted to spend the rest of my reborn life with him. A decision I will never regret.

_Many people didn't think we would make it. But we've proved them wrong over and over again. Three years and still going strong._

**Milk**

There's only one kind of milk that I love and can't get enough of. Though he'll blast me for saying this, his breast milk has to be best I've ever had. Hey, don't judge me. I blame our babies for making look so damn good.

_Ugh! I hate that word! That perverted oaf always looks for a reason to molest me because of that word! Another reason why I don't more kids until our current kids move out!_

**Age**

Just a number if you ask me. Everyone knows I'm technically old enough to be his dad. Hell, like I said, my son is just a few years younger him. Sometimes even I wonder how a young man like Kuja wants to stay with me.

_It's just a number. I don't care if he's old enough to be my father. The moment I saw him with the Chaos Warriors, I knew I wanted him. His age didn't even cross my mind._

**Body**

Have you seen that body? Those hips of his are meant to be held when I pound him into the mattress. Before kids, he had a flat chest and after kids…let's just say I get the best of both worlds. His skin is so soft and smooth that I'm almost afraid to touch him most of the time.

_He looks like a bronzed god that's been through many battles. The scars don't even hinder his beauty, they enhance it. I can spend hours licking those scars and that chest and his abs. Though if he wants me to lick lower then I'm more willing to do so. I love having that hard, muscular body covering my own._

**Eyes**

Those haunting blue eyes show a wide range of emotions. They almost remind of ice cold water with how light they are. Even at times they look lavender. His eyes tell me everything I need to know. Behind that vanity is someone that wants to be loved and I'm more than willing to show how much I love him. His eyes look even better when they're Trance red.

_His eyes are so much different than my own. Brown eyes might look plain to most people, but his eyes look so beautiful that I could look into them forever and never get tired. I get hot when they turn purple, showing that he's close to going Aeon._

**Hair**

How is it possible for a man to have hair that's softer than a woman's hair? Though I love it even more when it turns red during certain events.

_It's actually very soft though I'll never tell him that since he doesn't like when anything about him is described as soft. When it turns white, I know I won't be standing for the next few days._

**Kiss **

His lips feel like flower petals. His kisses are always slow and seductive, never rushed even in our most heated make outs.

_His kisses leave me feeling boneless and wanting more. Those lips always kiss me as though he was a man lost in the desert that just found water. I can never get enough of them._

**Hunger**

He'll definitely blast me for this, but the only thing I hunger for is him. Those creamy thighs spread out and me sucking him off or eating him out. It's like eating the forbidden fruit, only better.

_I'll admit, I'm addicted to his cock. It's not my fault he's delicious. I never waste a drop when he cums in my mouth._

**Nicknames**

Bitchy. The only consistent nickname I call him. He doesn't get offended when I call him that. Once in a while I'll call him babe or baby. He doesn't care.

_Perverted oaf. He knows he is. Though I call him that more affectionately now._

**Death**

Thinking of Kuja dead is enough to make me go Aeon. I wouldn't be able to live five minutes without him in my life. If I die before him, I hope our kids are more than enough to put a smile on his face.

_The very thought of Jecht breathing his final breath scares me more than any of the tortures that Garland did to me. I know it's inevitable, but the thought of my beloved oaf dying makes my heart stop. I only hope I go before him. He's strong enough to go on without me, but I know I'm too weak to be without him._

**Love**

The one emotion I never thought I'd feel again until I met this pretty boy. Kuja has given me everything and more than what I could ask for in life. I wake up to this beautiful man every morning and know that I'm a lucky bastard to have an angel in my bed and spending our lives together.

_A word that isn't strong enough to explain how I feel. He's the very air I breathe, the light surrounding me, and the sanctuary that keeps me safe even from myself. Without him, I will die and never be whole. He is my very heart and soul. I live for him and will die for him._


End file.
